totalwarfarefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ganime/Total Warfare Analysis - Fiora
'Ello! Like McGasher I will be making analysis blogs on characters. The first six will be characters will relate to those who I asked for Future Episodes so you can expect *Captain America *Solar Boy Django Also don't expect these to come out often, at best Once ever Saturday or Sunday. So without further ado: Here's the first episode of Ganime's Total Warfare Analysis In this episode we analyze Fiora from the Xenoblade Chronicles What Will be used *Homs Fiora *Half-Hom/Half-Mechon Fiora Mostly Homs Fiora is used to show how capable Fiora is since in all stats Homs fiora is weaker than Half Mechon Fiora. History Dunban had mostly succeeded in defeating the Mechon but at the cost of his left arm. Three years later: Fiora was found caring for Dunban, but soon after helped Shulk and Reyn collect cylinders and fight off Mechon when they attack Colony 9. During the fight Shulk and Reyn get separated from Fiora. Fiora found a Mobile Artillery to fight off Metal Face; however it doesn't do much until Metal Face kills Fiora. While Shulk mourns the loss of Fiora, Dunban states that she wouldn't want to see Shulk like this. Coming to Prison Island her organic body was replaced with a silver-faced Mechon named Face Nemesis, unfortunately she had no memory of events before her creation. On Valak Mountain she needs to talk to Shulk until she is intervened by Metal Face, who is also revealed to be Mumkar who threatens to kill Fiora if Shulk doesn't give him he Monado, they defeat Mumkar and then begin their first fight against the leader of the Mechon: Egil, Egil then proceeds to take Fiora away. At Galahad Fortress the party is forced to fight against Egil and Face Nemesis. Fiora's consciousness gives Face Nemesis the strength to break free of Egil's will and she destroys half of Galahad Fortress, sending Shulk and the others plummeting to the Fallen Arm in the process. After finally reuniting with Shulk, Reyn and Dunban they learn that the spirit of her Mechon Body: Meyneth had been implanted in Egil's sister: Vanea. Afterwards it is know at that point that the only thing keeping Fiora alive is the spirit Meyneth because of Fiora's new cyborg body and also because of the fact that Meyneth was killed by the current God of the Universe: Zanza. Fiora doesn't have much time to live but withholds this info from most of the Team. Once they all figure it out they insist her to enter an area at an ancient High Entia location that can bring her back to normal but Fiora refuses because once she becomes pure Homs once more she would become a Burden on the Team. After the defeat of Zanza: Fiora finally agrees to come into the High Entia Location with the allowance of the New Queen Melia. She stays there for half a year and becomes a pure Homs once the examination is over. Now most of the Team resides on Colony 9 happy with no more attacks for the Future to come. Total Warfare Info Homs Fiora Weaponry *Bouncer Knives *Defense Knives *Jack Knives *Hunting Knives *Colony Knives Arts *Butterfly Step *Power Smash *Screw Edge *Hidden Thorn *Lacerate Half-Mechon/Half-Homs Fiora Weaponry *Meyneth Monado *Convition Blades *Eternity Knives *Infinity *Safe Blades *Final Cut *Grace Blades *Hrunting *Dystopia *War Blades *Utopia *Regal Daggers *Delay Blade *Omega Break *Falcon Blades *Chaos Break *Star Knives *Swallow Blades *Orca Daggers *Karma Blades *Sparrow Blades *Jack Daggers *Murder Knives *Protector Daggers *Mechonis Swords *Reward Swords Arts *Drones activates the drones on Fiora's back, depending on her "Foot" equipment **Cannon Drones (deal great ether damage in a straight line) **Gun Drones (a 6-hit area ether damage combo) **Sword Drones (a 10-hit physical combo on a single enemy) **Shield Drones (At level 1 it mimics Shulk's Talent Art "Monado Shield", but at level 2 provides debuff immunity) *Double Blade triples damage as a back-attack *Spear Blade (using this on a Toppled enemy triples damage) *Cross Impact (2-hit combo, inflicts Daze if enemy is Toppled) *Healing Energy Aura (removes debuffs, Regenerates health) *Zero Gravity (inflicts Paralysis in a circle around Fiora, fills Talent Gauge if used on Toppled *Ether Drain(lowers enemy Ether and increases Fiora's, bigger effect when used on more than 1 enemy) *Air Fang (2-hit combo that inflicts Break) *Double Wind (damages enemies in a frontal cone, increases Tension) *Second Gear (increases physical Arts damage) *Lock On (increases critical hit rate, causes Lock On, receiving damage fills Talent Gauge) *Mag Storm (inflicts Daze on Toppled Mechon in a circle around Fiora) *Shut Down (inflicts sleep, purges buffs and debuffs when used on Mechon) *Guard Shift (guarantees physical block, reduces attack power) *Power Drain (lowers enemy Strength and increases Fiora's, bigger effect when used on more than one enemy) *Speed Shift (grants Haste, increases Double Attack, decreases physical defense) *Final Cross (4-hit combo in a frontal cone, forces Topple, requires very high Tension) Other Compared to Team Mates 3/7 in Endurance 1/7 in Physical Strength 2/7 in Ether Abilities 2/7 in Speed Skill Trees *Flight *Courage **Desperate Daggers Increases counter-attack rate when HP is at half by 15%. **Second Wind Increases amount of HP restored when revived by 20%. **Ultimate Strike Increases damage of critical hits by 20%. **Unwavering Courage Fills Party Gauge by 50 if two allies are Incapacitated. *Daring **Battle Stance 75% chance to grant Strength Up 15% buff at start of battle. **Opening Blow Increases damage of the first strike of battle by 50%. **Nimble Feet Increases movement speed by 4%. **Physical Resilience Reduces physical damage taken by 10%. **Showdown Stance All Stats Up buff at start of battle with higher-level monsters. *Zeal **Desperate Defense Increases block rate by 15% when HP is at 50% or less **Swift Strike 20% chance of Haste buff for 30 seconds at the start of a battle **Strength of Will Reduces ether damage taken by 10% **Strong Links Grants Haste buff for 15 seconds with Burst Start Affinity *Rashness **Vision Mode Boosts damage of next Art by 25% when warned of a Vision **Ultimate Counter All counter attacks are also critical hits **Vital Force 2% chance that dealing damage will fill the Talent Gauge **Critical Combo All double attacks are also critical hits **Explosion of Energy Using talent arts will raise tension by one level *Innocence (None will be used since all involve help with Shulk) **Maiden's Power Improves Critical Hit rate when in battle with Shulk **Maiden's Courage Increases Arts damage if warned of a vision by Shulk **Maiden's Blessing Restores HP when taking damage when in battle with Shulk **Maiden's Zeal Prevents tension from becoming low when in battle with Shulk **Maiden's Miracle Grants All Stats Up Buff when encouraged by Shulk Feats Strength N/A Fighting Skills Besides being able fight against Zanza she could fight against some Monsters who could casually destory cities. Destructive Capacity Continent to Multi-Galaxy Level : Like how Tifa's best feats come from God Kefka, Team Shulk's best feats come from Zanza who could quite literally destroy the Universe which size is comparable to our own, all Members of Team Shulk had the capabilities of defeating Zanza on their own and becoming the world's new Gods. Speed Nigh-Relavistic: Using distances between the Asteroid Belt and the World Record Speedrun for Xenoblade Chronicles, the planets and the Sun It would take between 5-20 minutes for Team Shulk to make it from Saturn to the Asteroid Belt Endurance Continent to Multi-Galaxy Level: See Destructive Capacity By the Books/Tactical Intelligence Well Above Average:Even before the game started she was once considered to be a member of the Defense Force Combat Intelligence Well Above Average: See By the Books/Tactical Intelligence Experience Low Experience: Besides Her adventure with Shulk and Co. and the times where she was on the villians side, which at most would be 1-2 years but nothing more. Weaknesses *Cyborg body isn't very stable because of the death of Meyneth *Homs Fiora has next to no feats Possible Opponents Noel Vermillion Two Cyborgs, one Robot turned Cyborg, the other Homs turned Half Homs/Half Mechon, also Blonde Cyborgs. Chances of winning: Average Nu-13 Artificial Human vs. Half Human in an all out brawl to the finish, and for some unknown reason have a relationship with the main character. Chances of winning: Low to Average Aigis Made as a foil to combat against all who go against but once reprogrammed are some of the greatest members of the team. Chances of Winning: High KOS-MOS Goku: *Gasp* Androids! Trunks: Actually, the technical term is Cyborgs..... Goku: ANDROIDS! Chances of Winning: Extremely Low Darth Vader Humans who died for their own reasons, became the villains, but in the end ultimately become the heroes. Chances of winning: Average to High Raiden (Metal Gear) Died in tragic accidents, but once they became Cyborgs they were the Super-Soldiers of their teams. Chances of winning: Low to Average Should I use more Xenoblade characters? Yes No If I were to use another Xeonblade character in an analysis, who would you want it to be? Melia Riki Reyn Sharla Dunban Mumkhar/Metal Face Elma Cross Have any suggestions on who the MecHom of Team Shulk should fight? Leave a comment below! Category:Blog posts